


Saved and Saving

by sbh107



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, X-Ray and Vav - Fandom
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Fluff at some places, Reader Insert, Superheroes, Supervillains, Team Gents AU, Team Lads AU, X-Ray and Vav Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbh107/pseuds/sbh107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're honestly not too sure how to feel about this whole situation with becoming a crime fighter. And you're even more confused on how to feel about one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved and Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look a story about you becoming a superhero in the X-Ray and Vav Universe and falling for X-Ray! How sweet.  
> Beginning will be slow, but don't worry, it'll pick up as it goes along. :D

There were four people you found in this world now a days: The Superheroes, the Supervillains, the Vigilantes, and the Citizens. Out of the four of them, you were just a plain old citizen, usually aiming to stay out of the way of the other three, but end up getting mind controlled or manipulated anyways. But that's probably gonna happen when a hero and villain are duking it out on the world's largest building.

You were taking a stroll in the cold night, just trying to relieve yourself of your worries. Not very long ago you moved out to this city with your boyfriend, only to realize he was a douchebag and kicked you out of the apartment you lived in. Now you were taking street life for a toll, at least until you found somewhere to work. And honestly, there really was nothing you were good at. You had some sword fighting techniques, liked to sing, and enjoyed reading, but that was really it. Oh, and you could also do some flips, but it wasn't really that special. As you walked, you muttered a song that fit your scenario perfectly. "I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known... Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone-"

You ran into a man in a black suit and mask on. His eyes were narrowed down and an evil grin shown through his lips. He made a whistle sound, and three other guys in the same clothing came out of the bushes. You froze immediately when they all pulled out guns. "Give me all your money, kid." The first man, presumably the leader, threatened.

You felt a shiver run down your spine. The only money left with you at all was 30 bucks. You shook your head ever so slightly, and received a punch in the stomach. You stumbled backwards and landed on your bum. You looked up to see them surrounding you from all sides. "Give me your wallet." He demanded.

But you wouldn't dare give it up. You just stared into his dark, brown eyes. "Hmf. Gonna play that way, eh?" The man commented.

The leader of the group snapped his fingers and next thing you knew you were being choked. You felt another man draw a knife and run it into the palm of your right hand. You wanted to scream, but the grip on your throat left you making noises. "Erk-ugh."

Then the man pointed a pistol straight at your left leg. Within seconds, a bullet was stuck in it. Pain bolted through your body, but you couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay boys, we've done enough. We should probably go before X-Ray and Vav appear-"

As the leader turned around, he came face to face with the heroes themselves. "You called?" Vav snickered, it his odd British accent. He then landed a punch in the nose to the leader, making him stumble back a little.

Next thing you knew, breath was given back to you and you fell on your stomach making a gasping noise. Weakly, you turned your head to see the man had been pushed away. Looking back upwards, you recognized X-Ray in his green suit and laser-powered glasses. He jumped down and landed on the man who was choking you. "Alright, ya thief. Stay away from her, ya got that?"

When he said that, a bullet was headed straight for him, but Vav's slow motion powers almost froze it in place. X-Ray perked up to see the action going on behind him, giving his opponent the perfect time to strike. X-Ray was punched in the face and then became the man on the ground. The thief pointed his gun at X-Ray, but he rolled out of the way just in time, lining himself up to kick the man in the nuts. You were surprised at how swiftly the usually silly hero was moving. You guessed that after crime fighting for quite a while, you'd learn to become much more serious. Then a foot slammed onto your back. You felt a gun be pointed at your neck. _Oh god..._

Then X-Ray gutted him off and landed in front of you. Turns out you both forgot about Vav and he was being held upside down by his cape. "Uh... Help?"

X-Ray prepared his laser and shot the men away. Vav fell on the ground, then pulled himself back up. All the robbers had already fled, but sadly, nobody got the money back. But the money wasn't important right now. You expected the duo to do the thing where they leave and jump back into the night leaving a sad puddle of hurt, but then they instead turn to you. You crane your neck to make eye contact with the men. "Oh my..." X-Ray's voice trailed off. You assumed from all the wounds you got.

"Bollocks, you look a bit worse for wear!" Vav commented running over. X-Ray hesitated for a second before leaning down to meet your side. "Bloody crime is getting more violent and violent now a days..."

"Yo, are... Are you okay, kid?" X-Ray asked compassionately. "I uh..." Then a spike of pain rose into your hand. You let out a groan of pain.

"I... I..." You were shaking from the chilly weather. You felt tears flutter into your eyes as you blinked. X-Ray and Vav shared a concerned glance and then turned back to you.

It was pretty embarrassing to cry in front of superheroes. It just felt so off and weird. And without warning, you slammed your head onto the concrete and blacked out.

***

Your eyes slowly fluttered open as you shifted with throbbing in your hand and leg. You awoke to see a window where dawn was just rising above the buildings. Slowly regaining more and more memory of how you got to where you were now came back. At first, you assumed you were in a hospital. It was a white building and had a glass of roses sitting on a table, after all. Then you heard a knock on the door. "Hey... Are... You awake?" A lady called from the door.

"Yes, I am." You tell her. When the door opens, a woman with purple hair in a pony tail and white suit comes in. She also had glasses, making her look nerdy-ish.

She gave a relieved smile. "Good, X-Ray and Vav weren't sure if you were gonna make it back here in time!" The lady commented.

You nodded, remembering X-Ray and Vav's rescue and beating up crimes ass. "Oh, you don't know who I am, silly me;" She laughed a little.

"I'm Hilda, I make machines and other kinds of weapons that help X-Ray and Vav out in missions." Hilda introduced herself.

You suddenly remember who Hilda was. You usually saw her being annoyed by X-Ray on the streets or trying to prevent Vav from doing something stupid. "Ah, I've heard of you." You said. "Well, I'm Y/N. Pleasure to meet you, Hilda."

"X-Ray and Vav will be pleased to hear you've woken up. For now their getting sleep. Ya see, X-Ray, Vav, and Mogar discussed on what to do so they don't end up falling asleep while searching for crime to beat up. X-Ray and Vav work in the night, and Mogar works during the day. Ya know what I'm saying?"

You happily nod at Hilda. Wow. She was pretty nice! "How are you feeling?" She asked you.

"Well, my arm and leg are in a lot of pain and I think there's a bump somewhere on my head..." You said.

"Gotcha on that one. Well, I gotta go work on some inventions in my lab and make sure X-Ray didn't wake up at some point and knock everything over."

Next thing heard was a crashing noise and a big "WHOOPS!" coming from the other room. "GOD DAMMIT X-RAY!" Hilda shouted annoyed. She quickly turned back to you. "Uh, sorry, gotta go now!"

Without hesitating, she shut the door and ran to check on X-Ray. You then took a couple of moments to take in where you were. Alright, from what it sounded like, you were in Monarch Labs. You kinda just sit there for a while until the door cracks open and had X-Ray and Vav entering. "Hello... Y/N? I think that's what Hilda said you were called?" Vav asked.

"Yup. I'm Y/N." You were glad that Hilda gave an update to the boys. "Hey, I owe you guys, like, a lot, for saving my life back there."

You expected X-Ray to come in and say "well yeah, that's because were awesome!" but instead he just froze. "You're welcome..."

Vav turned to him, surprised he didn't say what anybody expected. "Well then... You're quite welcome, Ms. Y/N!" Vav smiled at you.

"So uh..." X-Ray began. "Where do your parents, or your boyfriend, or whoever you live with live?" He asked. "They must be worried sick about you..."

Now things were starting to get weird. It was usually Vav saying those kinds of things, not X-Ray. But you cleared your throat and went along with it. "I don't really have anywhere to go." It was hard for you to talk about your past, considering how things turned out back then, so you just covered it up with that. You silently hoped they wouldn't be on you about it.

"Welp." You heard X-Ray mutter just loud enough for the both of you to hear.

"What was that, X-Ray?" Vav turned to him with a glare. "Are you trying to get rid of a citizen? Because this is really unlike you."

You noticed the faintest blush on his face, but Vav didn't. "Well, no, but I just wanted to know if... If she had anywhere to stay. Is there a problem with that?"

Vav sighed. "Okay then. Well, Y/N, anything we can get you to eat?"

The word eat was something you've wanted to do for a while. "Got any pancakes?" You wonder. Vav looks over at X-Ray, but once again, he says nothing. "Oh yeah, we have plenty! It's X-Ray's favorite."

Then he sort of pushed X-Ray out of the room to go make you pancakes. After the door closed, you took a moment to think about how odd X-Ray was acting. So first he protects you more than you'd expect back on the battlefield, then he's worried about you getting home and being much more quiet. And to top it all off, you observed some pink on his cheeks... What?

Then it hit you. X-Ray was crushing on you, wasn't he?


End file.
